booksofbayernfandomcom-20200214-history
Enna
Enna is a main character throughout The Books of Bayern and is the main protagonist of Enna Burning. She is Ani's best friend, Finn's wife, and a good friend of Razo, Dasha, Geric, and Rin. Biography Like many Forest people, Enna's family struggled to buy enough food for the winter, so as soon as she was old enough to work in the city she took up a job as animal worker for the king's chickens so she could send money back home to her mother and brother. ''The Goose Girl'' As the chicken girl, Enna is alarmed to discover that one of her hens is laying oddly-colored eggs. The sheep boys, Razo and Beier, convince her that the poor chicken must be sick, so Enna buys all sorts of medicines and witch-made charms until she finally spots paint on some hay. Realizing the boys pranked her, she organizes her own prank to pull as payback. Some time later, Enna bursts through the door to the animal workers' dining house, out of breath , begging the sheep boys to rescue her chick coop from a ram who beat a hole through his pen. As soon as the boys are out the door, however, she grins mischievously and declares that she couldn't stop the ram because she was so busy rigging a bucket of oat mush above the door, much to the amusement of her fellow workers. Enna confidently introduces herself to the new goose girl, Isi, and tells her and the other workers that she saw the yellow-haired Kildenrean princess with her very own eyes. She was out buying medicine for what she thought was a sick chicken when she saw the "yellow girl" in a silvery dress with "enough bosom for a tavern girl" ride into the city on a grand white horse, though apparently she didn't ride him properly. The hall gossips about the Kildenreans until the door swings open, revealing two very angry boys dripping with gray slop. Enna merely laughs and salutes them along with the rest of the hall, with cheerful laughter that does not completely break until they all go to bed. Some weeks later during a rainstorm, the animal workers gather in the hall and spend the time playing games as they wait for a chance to use the few rain cloaks Mistress Ideca has. Enna, however, chooses instead to sit by the fire and toast cheese on bread. Shy Isi soon sits next to her and asks her why she's not playing any games. Feeling slightly silly, Enna replies that the fire is fascinating and feels like its trying to signal her with its dancing flames. Shaking herself mentally, Enna answers Isi's other question about why everyone is staying in the hall rather than venturing out into the city, explaining to her that there is severe prejudice against people from the Forest. Traditionally, Bayern boys are given a javelin and shield when they reach manhood to signify that they are a part of the community, part of the city, but this rite isn't give to Forest boys. Some establishments even refuse to serve Forest folk. She and Isi agree that it's not fair, but what can they do? Enna warmly thanks the new girl for not laughing at her ideas about fire, and Isi replies that she feels the same way about the wind. She mentions that her aunt used to tell her a story about such things, and Enna pleasantly demands that Isi tell the story, calling over the sheep girl Bettin to hear it too. Blushing at the sudden attention, Isi begins her story, attracting more and more listeners as she goes on until the whole hall is paying attention. When she reaches the end of her tale, Enna and all the other animal workers request that tomorrow, and every night, she tell them a story. One such night, Isi tells a tale about a tragic romance and everyone including Enna listen quietly. When the hall breaks for bed, Enna spots Isi staring at her reflection in the mirror-like window of her tiny house and mentions that Ideca can be persuaded to give senior workers a small table mirror, inadvertently startling Isi, who quickly enters her little room out of embarrassment. Guilty for startling the goose girl, Enna intends to knock on her door in order to apologize but catches sight of Isi's hair through the window. Her long, blonde, definitely-not-Bayern hair. Isi suddenly whirls around, looking just as surprised as Enna is feeling. Isi quickly invites a thunderstruck Enna in, closing her curtains before explaining that she's become so used to being a goose girl that she forgets to worry. Enna tells her that she didn't mean to see her secret, she just wanted to apologize. She touches Isi's yellow hair, realizing that the reason Isi constantly wears a hat or headscarf was to hide it. The girl says that her dark eyebrows, however, are dyed. Enna gently runs a finger over a brow and laughs slightly in disbelief at her clean fingertip. Isi quietly offers to tell Enna her story if she can keep a secret, to which Enna swears she can. Dropping her Bayern accent, Isi reveals that she is really Princess Anidori-Kiladra of Kildenree, forced into hiding because of her traitorous lady-in-waiting, Selia. Isi tells Enna everything, from how she was sent away to marry Bayern's prince to how half of her royal escort mutinied on the journey, claiming Selia as their new princess and murdering the other half of the guard. She tells her that they intended to kill her too, before she managed to escape- albeit without her beloved horse, Falada. She tells her how she and Falada had a special bond that allowed them to communicate mentally, but she recently found Falada in the palace stables and was distraught to find that he had gone mad. She tells her that she came to Bayern's capital city in order to tell the king her story, but realized that he would never take her word over Selia's and her supporters, so she went into hiding as a goose girl. When Isi is finished, Enna sits in stunned silence in the dark, reeling from all the revelations. Finally, Enna asks if Isi- if the princess- would like her to bow. Aghast, Isi hurriedly says no, she just wants to know if Enna believes her. Still reeling in shock, Enna fires off questions thick and fast, about Kildenree, Isi's bond with Falada, and the dark motives of her former guards. Isi answers every one and eventually, Enna runs out of questions. The two girls sit quietly for a while, thinking. Noting that it must be past midnight, Isi slips back into her Bayern accent and thanks Enna for listening. She apologizes for being standoffish, but Enna understands that having a "friend" like Selia soured Isi's trust. She is determined to get Isi's name back, declaring that they'll gather all the workers together to be Isi's guard and make the king listen. Although Isi appreciates the sentiment, she reminds Enna that Selia's supporters killed every one of her loyal guard. She doesn't want their fellow animal workers to risk their lives just to get her name back. Before Enna leaves, Isi stresses that the Kildenreans would kill her if they discovered where she is. Enna swears to not tell anyone, and asks to still call the princess Isi, saying that it suits her. She mentions that although she wouldn't believe Razo cut his finger if he showed her it was bleeding, she really and truly does believe Isi's story despite its seeming incredulity. Enna even tells Isi that when she gets tired of worrying and mourning and trying not to be afraid, she'll do it for her so Isi will get a chance to sleep peacefully. Enna warns Isi that it may not be a good idea for her to attend the Wintermoon festival, but Isi insists that she's a goose girl, not who the guards are looking for. Enna is amused by her new friend's sheer amazement at the wonders the festival has to offer, such as fortune-telling witches, magicians, and acrobats. However, it is not long before Isi quietly pulls her aside and tells her that she saw one of the Kildenrean traitors, though he didn't see her. As the group wanders through the festival, Enna keeps a sharper lookout as she explains to Isi a few of Bayern's customs, such as the javelin dance. After she tells Isi about the dance's significance, she spots a group of nobles daintily picking their way through the crowd. Bettin mentions that the prince should be with them and, to Enna's surprise, Isi decides to see him because she never has before. She leads her friends to follow the nobles until they stop at a game booth where a young boy no more than thirteen happily throws miniature spears at a wooden boar. Enna congratulates Isi on her narrow escape when Razo identifies the little boy as the prince. Happy with his success at the game, the juvenile prince hands a bundle of little spears to a young man who proceeds to land two spears effortlessly in the boar's wooden neck, but the third flies wildly off-mark when Selia playfully bumps his elbow. Enna is alarmed to see the woman calling herself princess and tries to tug Isi away, but the girl can't seem to move. Enna tugs harder and at last pulls Isi away before the false princess can spot her. They continue to enjoy the festival, but the crowd is extremely large and eventually Enna and Isi get separated. Enna frantically searches for her friend but finds no sign of her until a flock of pigeons suddenly take flight, causing enough of a commotion to be heard above the rabble. Her attention caught, Enna spots Isi trapped with two of her traitorous countrymen. Knowing that she must act quickly, Enna somehow manages to find a band of peace-keepers (working-class men who take it upon themselves to protect the people of Bayern when the royal soldiers cannot or will not) and leads them straight to where Isi is struggling with the Kildenreans. One, a man named Yulan, tries to convince them that nothing is wrong as the other, Ishta, casually holds Isi's hand, but the peace-keepers wait for Isi to speak. In her truest Bayern accent, she wastes no time in informing them that they're holding a knife to her back. Almost instantly, she is wrested away from Ishta and Yulan and placed in the center of the peace-keepers. Yulan loses his temper with the peace-keepers and their total lack of acknowledgement of his royal order and tries to attack them, but the peace-keepers are experienced in fighting and they give Yulan's head a deathblow with one of their quarterstaffs. Ishta flees before he, too, can be killed. After Isi thanks the peace-keepers for their help, she and Enna run to the safety of Ideca's hall. That night, Enna an Isi tell the thrilling story to their fellow workers- leaving out the reasons why Isi was almost abducted, of course. Enna gets praise and is given an extra raisin bun for her role in saving the goose girl, but it's Isi -a person who had been worth kidnapping, but struggled and was saved- who is treated with an awed respect. Some nights after the festival, a light snowfall turns the workers thoughts to their struggling families in the Forest. No one wants their family to be forced to move to the cramped living conditions of the city. Isi is asked what her family sells, and she replies truthfully that she doesn't know what they're doing now. Suddenly, Conrad laughs roughly at her, scorning her answer. He continues mocking her until he has the attention of every worker in the hall, culminating it all by declaring that she's a yellow girl, the one the Kildenrean guards are looking for. The room is entirely silent with tension until Enna rallies to Isi's defense, but the jealous goose boy challenges her to make Isi reveal her hair and settle the argument. Putting on a mournful expression, Enna deftly invents an explanation that Isi's hair was burned off in a fire before she came to the settlements and she's not going to let her be embarrassed just to set Conrad straight. The workers study their potatoes with sudden interest, ignoring Conrad's insistence that he'll prove that she's foreign. Angry that no one believes him, he stomps off in a huff. Isi, deeply relieved, thanks Enna for saving her once again, but tells her that Conrad saw her hair. Enna reassures her that no one will believe him, but she will keep her safe just in case. Two months after Wintermoon, Isi's flock is attacked by thieves. Luckily, she somehow manages to drive them away all on her own. For some reason, Isi refuses to talk about it so Enna and the rest of the hall hear the much-embellished tale from Isi's would-be rescuers. Some workers are sent to the goose pasture to collect the poles and sacks the thieves left behind, but they instead return with the palace pageboy Tatto. The young page grandly announces that the king has heard of the valiant protection of his geese and wishes to thank those involved, and Enna presumably cheers along with everyone else as Isi and Conrad follow Tatto out the door. However, later that evening, Tatto gossips with the workers about the rumor of war in the spring. According to Tatto, the princess told the king that Kildenree is plotting to attack Bayern and that she was sent to Bayern as a decoy to pretend all was well, but she has grown to like Bayern and doesn't want to be a part of her country's deceitful ways. Enna immediately goes to find Isi and brings her to the hall in time to hear Tatto declare that as soon as the pass is free of snow, Bayern will crush Kildenree in a preemptive strike. Feeling faint, Ani grips Enna's shoulders and urgently whispers that this war is how Selia plans to keep anyone from finding out her secret. That very night, Enna and half the settlement hear a racket of angry geese and spot Isi running for her life from a large man with blonde braided hair chasing her. A terrified Enna leads everyone after them, but they both vanish somewhere in the woods. Faced with everyone's questions, Enna feels like she has little choice but to finally tell them all the truth about their goose girl and why she's being chased by a Kildenrean guard. For days, Enna nearly goes crazy with worry about her friend, wondering if she's even alive. Soon after, the prince's upcoming wedding to the Kildenrean princess is announced and the whole city has a week-long holiday. Freed from work but having nowhere to go, Enna joins the rest of the workers in the dining hall. Suddenly, Isi herself walks through the door, accompanied by Finn and Talone, the loyal captain of Isi's guard who survived the mutiny. Enna immediately runs to embrace her friend, incredibly relieved that she's alive and well. As the workers congratulate her on surviving, Isi asks why they all seem to readily believe that she's royalty and is touched when Enna frankly replies that they all know her; she's their friend. Moreover, she assures Isi that the workers are joining her on her quest, despite the danger. Leading her group to the palace, Ani gains an audience with the previous prime minister Odaccar, who is now retired. He writes a very official note for the stable-master so Enna and Finn can get horses as Ani and Talone get her a fancy gown fit for royalty. They manage to acquire about a dozen horses, but not many animal-workers can ride. Those who can are chosen to accompany Isi all the way to Lake Meginhard, where the wedding is to take place. Enna makes sure she's included; she will not abandon Isi. That night on the road, Enna tells the story of why Bayern women travel to the battlefields with their men: to provide extra motivation to win. Arriving at the manor the next day, they are stopped by the king's guards. To Enna's intense discomfort, they insist that the princess see the king alone, forcing her along with the rest of the escort to remain outside. Nevertheless, they eventually gain access to the manor just as Selia and Ungolad's treachery is revealed to the king of Bayern. Ungolad attempts to kill Isi, but Talone bursts in the nick of time, distracting Ungolad by challenging him to a duel. Talone fights the vicious, maddened Ungolad as the workers rush into the room to help the king's guard fight the Kildenrean traitors. As the Kildenreans lose their lives one by one, soon the only fight left is the one between Ungolad and Prince Geric. Knowing that if anyone tries to help the prince win his very first real battle it would be a great dishonor, the Bayern soldiers and animal-workers watch helplessly from the sidelines as their prince struggles against the vicious, maddened Ungolad. Ungolad manages to stab Geric in the side, but the pain seems to give Geric strength until he manages to give his opponent a deathblow, ending the battle between the traitors and the Bayern as a whole. The king symbolically declares Geric a man and decides to charge Selia with treason, making everyone notice that Selia is, in fact, nowhere in sight. Enna sticks closely to Isi as they examine the ghastly, body-strewn room when everyone suddenly realizes that Conrad, too, is nowhere to be found. Enna and the others grimly look through the bodies of the dead when they hear screaming coming from the hidden passageway. They look inside to see a proud Conrad dragging a furious Selia along by her hair, having caught her just as she was trying to escape through a window. The king's soldiers swiftly carry her away screaming to the dungeons to await her punishment for treason: to be dragged through the streets in a barrel full of nails, a punishment she herself devised for Isi. Enna drily bids her out the door with "a meow to Selia too" as Conrad proudly asks if she noticed that it was he who caught the traitorous yellow-lady. The next morning, Enna visits Isi in her rooms to discuss the events of the previous day. Enna mentions that she maybe shouldn't have entered the battle, but she was horrified that Isi was left alone with the Kildenreans and all she could think of was getting to Isi's side. Enna encourages Isi to speak to Geric, who is recovering from his wounds. When her friend expresses doubt that he would really want to see her, Enna reassures her that of course he will. Sure enough, Isi is soon summoned to the king's council. Enna meanwhile is taken to the dining hall where she takes her place among the newly formed hundred-band made up of the Forest folk. Eventually, Isi enters the room with Geric and is officially hailed both as Geric's fiancee and as the hero who stopped the war before it could begin. The royal couple walks among the captains of the hundred-bands and soon approaches the newest one. Enna asks Isi her opinion on whether their band should be called the Forest-band or the yellow-band, in honor of Isi's exotic blonde hair. Geric suggests it should be named after his future wife, but Isi insists on the Forest-band. Some days after the celebration, Enna attends the marriage between Isi and Geric in the Thumbprint of the Gods, a public city square where anyone, noble or commoner, can attend the wedding. ''Enna Burning'' When Enna's mother becomes ill, Enna leaves her job in the city to help her older brother Leifer tend to their mother as well as the domestic duties. When their mother dies in the spring, Enna becomes the mistress of the little Forest home primarily to help out Leifer. She often forgets to keep the hearth fire going, however, and one day when the fire dies out, she remembers with dismay that the kindling box is somewhere in the deep Forest with her brother. She goes to her nearest neighbor Doda to borrow some coals, but when she returns home she sees a glow in her window that suggests the hearth is ablaze. Stepping inside, she finds Leifer in front of the fire, examining something. Before she can wonder at what it may be, the burning pain in her hands sends her running to the hearth so she can safely put down her pail of embers. Enna has been tending the house alone for days and is hungry for conversation, so she pesters her quiet brother until he talks about his time working in the Forest, including a broken pot he found entangled in the roots of a dead tree. But when Enna presses him for more information, he changes the subject by promising that their simple Forest life will become more exciting soon. Enna merely scoffs, but Leifer becomes agitated as he remembers the city's prejudice against Forest folk and uncharacteristically grows so angry he shatters a clay bowl against the wall, startling his sister. Before she can do much more than stare in shock, Leifer runs out into the woods and doesn't come back. Bemused, Enna thinks about what he said -about how the Forest isn't enough for her anymore- and wonders if her brother feels the same way. Although Leifer returns the next morning, he's so crabby and hateful that Enna pushes him out of the house with a broom until he can act nicer. Hours later, she's pounding bread dough rather harder than necessary when she suddenly realizes that her friend Finn is watching her. Relieved to finally have someone sensible to talk to, Enna invites Finn inside and tells him about Leifer's strange behavior and her own frustration at being cooped up inside a too-small life, fondly remembering the adventures she had in the city with her best friend whom she affectionately knows as Isi: a simple goose girl who was actually royalty in hiding until Enna helped reclaim her birthright as Princess Anidori of Kildenree. That evening, Leifer comes back and apologizes for his rude behavior. As he greets Finn, he notes how dark it is and lights the hearth fire faster than seems possible before eagerly telling Finn how glad he is to be able to talk to someone who -like him- has always lived in the Forest. Leifer is fiercely angry at how Bayern treats the Forest people and for some reason blames Prince Geric's foreign wife Princess Anidori. Ignoring Enna's shocked protests, Leifer claims there are others that think the way he does and attempts to persuade Finn to join a rebellion against Bayern itself that he's trying to get started. When he promises that the princess -his little sister's best friend- will be the first to burn, a horrified Enna swears that she and Finn will refuse to allow him to say another word. When Leifer roars at his sister to shut up, he looks so savage, Enna can hardly believe he's her brother and feels genuinely frightened for the first time since his return. Suddenly, Leifer grimaces as if he's in pain before Enna feels a rush of heat that sets her skirt on fire. Screaming, Enna tries to kick off the skirt until Finn extinguishes the flames with his coat. Leifer is immediately horrified by what he's done and runs off into the Forest, leaving an utterly bewildered Enna and Finn to speculate that Leifer somehow has learned the language of fire the way their friend Isi knows the language of wind. Enna decides to go to the capital city for marketday, knowing that if there was anyone who could advise her on her brother's situation, it's Isi. Two days later, Enna is just about ready to trek to the capital when she sees Leifer standing in the middle of the path. He looks terrible beyond sleeping on the Forest floor for two nights: he looks haunted. Enna coldly informs him about her trip to the city and her expectations that he is to manage the cottage on his own for a while, but is unsatisfied with his mute acceptance. Desiring a confrontation, she freezes her voice further to demand compensation for her burnt skirt, finally gratified when the remark makes her brother break down in tears. When he promises to never burn her again, Enna points out that he should never have had to make such a promise. Leifer struggles to explain that his new-found ability with fire is not a bad thing, but when she stood in his way the other night, he briefly saw her as an enemy that he "had to" burn. Suddenly emboldened, Enna impulsively asks that he teach her fire-speaking too so that they can learn to control it together, but Leifer doesn't think it would be a good idea. Wanting more than ever to discuss it all with Isi, Enna bids her brother goodbye and sets off for the capital city with a group of Forest Folk. Arriving at nightfall, Enna sets up her sleeping pallet while listening to one of her companions gush about her upcoming wedding. Doda teases Enna about Finn, thinking that there may be something between them, but Enna clarifies that he's merely a friend she's known for years. Plus, he's still a boy in her opinion, and she needs a real man. As Enna nestles down to sleep, she catches sight of Finn propped against a wall close by, expressionless. Wondering if he heard her conversation with Doda, but not enough to actually ask, Enna bids him goodnight and hopes there's no harm done. The next morning, Enna is eager to sell her chickens' eggs so that she may go to see Isi sooner. As she packs a customer's basket, a bright orange egg stands out among its fellows like a beacon. Looking around suspiciously, Enna spots an old friend trying to sneak away: Razo. Struck with inspiration, Enna holds the colorful egg up high and proudly declares that she has at last found the legendary Orange Egg of the Omen, attracting a small crowd and freezing Razo in his tracks. She cheerfully greets him by showing him her new prize, barely keeping in her laughter as he hopelessly explains that the prank was only meant as a way to say hello when a trio of palace guards interrupt them by congratulating Enna on finding the long-lost avian treasure, much to her and Razo's shock. The guards insist on taking Enna straight to the king so that all of Bayern may celebrate this lucky day, pointing out that even the birds recognize the special egg when a whole flock suddenly perches on top of her. Utterly bewildered, Enna meekly goes with the guards until a young woman with a headscarf congratulates her. Recognizing Isi's face, Enna laughs as she suddenly understands that the guards and even the birds were a part of Isi's prank on both her and Razo. When Enna asks why she's in her old goose girl disguise, Isi explains that she likes to occasionally go out into the city with her exotic blonde hair covered so she can feel like a normal person for a while. Sensing that her friend is hiding something from her, Enna wonders if she's pregnant- the same question the entire Bayern court is asking. But despite the pressure to produce an heir to the throne, Isi is not expecting a child. Brushing aside the question, Isi mentions that she would have liked to visit Enna in the Forest, but a fever killed Geric's younger brother over the summer. Suddenly pausing, Isi is distracted by something Enna can't see and that Isi won't explain. As they continue on towards the palace, Enna uneasily notices that her friend seems to be easily distracted to the point where she doesn't always respond to her. When they reach the palace, Isi demonstrates her increased skill as a wind-speaker by sending a gust of wind to push open a slightly-ajar door for them. Another breeze pushes off Isi's headscarf, letting her golden hip-length hair free. Yet she still seems distracted by something and leads Enna to a treasury deep below the palace where it's "quieter". Finally able to relax, Isi explains that when she first learned the wind's language, she could only sense bigger winds, barely hearing it at all indoors. But she's since realized that air is made up of tiny parts and that wind is many of them moving together fast. Now, her skill has grown to the point where she can hear the air's voice constantly, which is driving her crazy. Geric has had to bring her to areas with minimal air movement such as the treasury in order to give her some peace. Unfortunately, there aren't many other places he can really talk to his perpetually-distracted wife anymore. Reminded of her brother, Enna asks if there is such a thing as fire-speaking, and if there is, Leifer somehow has it but can't seem to control it very well. ''River Secrets'' Enna begs to be a part of the Bayern amabassador's escort to Tira. ''Forest Born'' The plans for Enna's wedding must be put on hold until the uneasiness with Kel is resolved. Physical Description Enna has hair "as black as night" that reaches to the middle of her back. She has wide, dark eyes, slightly giving her an owl-like look. She is often said to be very pretty. Abilities * Enna is a very skilled fire-speaker. She can: ** Sense heat from living things and pull it into a special place inside herself, forming it into fire. ** Send fire into anything she chooses, from dead wood to metal sword hilts to living flesh. ** Create bigger fires and keep making them for a longer period of time than any other known fire-speaker. ** Send tiny bits of heat into her own fingers and toes to keep from being cold. ** Send tiny bits of heat into other people to warm them. ** Cause wind to dissipate by breaking it up with heat. ** Pull heat directly out of a person's body. * Enna was taught wind-speaking by her best friend Isi. She can: ** Sense images of things that the wind has touched before reaching her. ** Suggest paths for the wind to follow. ** Gather the wind around her into a buffeting shield. ** Douse fires by flooding them with wind. Quotes * "I want to tell you Ani how I believe you. I don't know why. I wouldn't believe Razo if he pricked his finger and told me he was bleeding, and your story's almost as crazy as your bedtime tales, but I really do believe you. And when you get tired of worrying and mourning your horse and trying not to be afraid, tell me and I'll do it for you a while so you can shut your eyes and sleep peaceful." * "If I ever find a man, he'll have to be a man, really a man, to handle me." * "I couldn't care less for Kel or her queen. But someone who claims to be the Kelish queen is sending fire-speakers out in the night to burn Bayern villages, and that makes me grumpy. So I'm all for tracking down this 'she' and telling her, very politely, that in Bayern, burning down inns just isn't good manners. And then char every hair from her body." * "If Finn were here, he'd let me rest my head on his chest at night. Or leg. Or arm. And then he'd find whoever was responsible for the whole sleeping-outside-with-no-pillows situation and hold him while I kicked him in the shins. Hard." Trivia * Shannon Hale used elements of her own relationship with her husband when writing Enna and Finn's relationship. * According to Razo, Enna hates having her hair touch the back of her neck, dislikes having dry fingertips, prefers her potatoes with salt, and likes music with drums. * Enna can't hold completely still, like fire and wind. * Enna's name may be inspired from the Gaelic names Enya, which means "little fire" or "flames"; or Ena, which means "bright and shining". * In the Bayern Justice League, a tactic Shannon Hale used for character development, Enna is considered to be Wonder Woman. Category:People Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Fire-speakers Category:Bayern Category:Wind-speakers Category:Goose Girl Characters Category:Enna Burning Characters Category:River Secrets Characters Category:Forest Born Characters